A Night In
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Missy was used to having nights out, not so much to having nights in. But things change, and Missy is learning that change isn't always a bad thing. One Shot. Missifer, because I can.


A/N: This is for Sheady 16 who wrote in a review on 'Happy Valentines' these words: "I think you should write another Missifer fic on the grounds that they make me dislike Missy less." That wins. It's also dedicated to all you readers and reviewers out there who still check my profile for new stuff every once in a while, or even go back and re-read some of the old stuff. Thanks all. You're beautiful.

Disclaimer: I only dreamed once that the NDSSG characters belonged to me. I was bitterly disappointed to find out upon waking that they didn't. Alas, a sad theme in my life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Missy wasn't sure why she was here, but here she was. Sitting on Jennifer Mosley's couch, actually more like sitting on Jennifer Mosley herself, and taking in a movie. It was odd, Missy thought, how comfortable she was here with one arm slung around Jennifer's shoulders and Jennifer's head resting against her own shoulder. One would think that with the image she tried to project the last thing she'd do is get herself into a position like this. But it is what it is, and Missy decided to enjoy it.

Jennifer was warm, she was kind, and she was asleep. She must have drifted off a while ago. That wasn't so bad, so long as she didn't drool. Missy didn't want a big spot of spittle on her shirt, regardless of how sweet the person doing the drooling was. So far, Jennifer was an exemplary non-drooler. Missy just hoped she stayed that way. Missy didn't know whether or not to be insulted that Jennifer could fall asleep with someone like herself on her lap, she decided it would be an endearing trait of Jennifer's otherwise it would mean Missy was boring. And Missy was not boring, at all, in any way whatsoever, so there.

Logically, there had to be a reason she was sitting on Jennifer Mosley's lap on a Friday night, taking in a movie instead of being out with one of her many on-again-off-again boyfriends, but she'd be hard pressed to recall what that reason was at the moment. Jennifer's warm breath on her neck was distracting her. Not to mention the other girl's arms around her waist, or the hand which had found the skin of Missy's belly beneath her shirt in an entirely unconscious move. Deciding that leaning this way against the arm of the couch was pretty uncomfortable, Missy began to move.

She wasn't trying to wake Jennifer, but naturally she did. Missy was pleased to note that the first thing Jennifer did upon waking was pull Missy closer in an attempt to stop her moving. She was also pleased to note that the second thing Jennifer did was ask "Where do you think you're going?" in a voice husky from sleep. Missy had to smile. None of her boyfriends had ever been this cute when they woke up, certainly none of them tried to hold her closer (preferring instead to push her away as far as possible, one memorable occasion had Missy on the floor with a few new bruises and a new ex-boyfriend). 

Missy stroked her fingers through Jennifer's hair and replied in a whisper "Shh. I'm not going anywhere. Just trying to get comfortable. Lay down." Jennifer made a soft noise of compliance and lay down, pulling Missy down right along with her and immediately cuddling them into comfortable positions.

Missy was right on the verge of falling asleep, head tucked against Jennifer's shoulder and one arm wrapped around Jennifer's waist, when Jennifer suddenly pulled back. "Wait, what? Missy? What are you doing here?" The confused look in Jennifer's eyes made Missy want to laugh, she wanted to know the answers to those questions herself.

"I have no idea. One minute I'm out on a date, next minute I'm sitting on your lap. I was just trying to make the best of a totally freaky situation."

"Oh." Jennifer blinked at Missy for a few moments, not making any motions to let Missy go. "Well, that's weird."

Missy rolled her eyes and said "No, really?" The laugh in her voice taking any sarcasm out of the question.

Jennifer squeezed her for impertinence and snorted, rolling her own eyes for effect. "You had a date?"

"Mm. He was a hottie, too. Works as a barrista downtown. Tall, handsome, and athletic. Just my type."

"What's his name?"

"No idea. He was pretty, that was enough for a first date."

"You're awful!" Jennifer was laughing though, so there was no sting in her words. "You should at least know his name."

"Didn't need it. I doubt he'd remember mine. I wasn't planning on keeping him. Just on getting him to buy me a few drinks tonight." Missy nodded firmly to herself, "Mission completed."

Jennifer scoffed. She knew her friend's habits well. They had fallen into a surprisingly easy friendship sometime in their junior year of high school, after Jennifer had stopped dating Ned and Missy had stopped crushing on him. Now, nearly six years later their friendship had only grown. Jennifer knew that Missy had a string of young men she got to take her on dates, pay for her drinks, and work off some extra energy with by dancing. Missy never had a shortage of dates for clubbing. Missy usually always ended up at Jennifer's after nights like those, having gotten a spare key when Jennifer had moved in she frequently made herself welcome. Jennifer figured this must be one of those nights.

"Well, do you at least remember what you did on this date?"

"Nothing spectacular." Sobriety and removing the haze of sleep was making her memory much clearer, "I think I probably had a few too many drinks and made him drive me here. He wanted to get lucky, but I think having him drop me off at a different place than he picked me up threw him off. I'm pretty sure I made a joke about going into my boyfriend's house, but I really don't remember. You were asleep sitting up so I sat down on you and fell asleep myself."

"Why didn't you sit at the other end of the couch?" A reasonable question, by all accounts. It was, after all, a four cushion couch. Plenty of room for the both of them to take an end. 

"I was cold." Missy left it at that, as though it explained everything. And in Missy's world it did. She'd been cold and Jennifer didn't have a blanket out like she usually did, at least not one that Missy could have found in her drunken haze. "I woke up on your lap and decided I was uncomfortable. I tried to get up but you didn't let me, Miss Grabby-Hands. You should know the rest."

Jennifer nodded. "You sober now?"

At Missy's nod Jennifer asked, "You remembered to wash your hands right?"

Missy furrowed her brow, not remembering if she had or not. Seeing that Jennifer pushed her a little and said, "Get it done. Brush your teeth while you're at it. You know where the spare toothbrush is. Might as well borrow some pj's too. I'm gonna pop another movie in while you're doing that."

Missy reluctantly got up to do as she was bid, grumbling all the way down the hall and making Jennifer chuckle.

While she was gone Jennifer thought about her friend. She wished Missy would be more careful. One of these days one of the guys she strings along is going to get upset and push her for more, and Jennifer didn't want to see Missy get hurt. She knew Missy regretted the loss of her virginity and hadn't slept with anyone since that night (also junior year, prom, to a senior who hadn't really liked her), but these guys didn't. They all probably thought she was easy because she was always with a different guy, while nothing could be further from the truth. 

Jennifer tried to protect her, tried to keep her out of the worst of trouble, but Missy did not make it easy. Usually Jennifer would find a way to be at the same club Missy was going to be at just to keep an eye on her, but she hadn't known Missy had a date tonight. She used to be able to categorize her protectiveness towards Missy as sisterly concern, but she knew it had gone far deeper than that by now. Now that concern was more like the concern one holds for a lover, though Missy had never been that to Jennifer. Admittedly Jennifer found Missy extremely attractive in an elegant-blonde-who-knows-she's-pretty-but-doesn't-think-she's-really-as-pretty-as-she-is kind of way, Jennifer could kill Missy's older sisters for being so hard on the blonde and making her overly self-conscious. But still, Missy didn't know that Jennifer wanted her in maybe a not-so-friendly way and Jennifer planned to keep it that way…at least for now.

Sighing, Jennifer moved to put in a different movie. One they'd both seen a thousand times and wouldn't mind falling asleep during but would probably watch again in the morning anyway. Princess Bride it is! She popped the DVD in and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of water bottles. She plopped herself on the couch, slouched in her seat with her arms flung wide across the back. 

That was how Missy found her a few moments later when she came out dressed in a pair of Jennifer's baggy sweat pants bearing the logo of her alma mater and one of her loose long-sleeved t-shirts. The clothes looked ridiculous on her of course. Jennifer had nearly a full foot of height on Missy, so the pants were dragging along the ground, and her arms were longer so the sleeves were constantly dropping over Missy's hands. Jennifer smiled at the adorable picture Missy made. She had washed her face free of the make-up she always wore and her hair was let loose and brushed out, looking like a fluffy mess (just the way Jennifer liked it). Jennifer was the only person in the world Missy would ever let see her like this, their years of antagonism then friendship throughout their scholarly careers had ensured that Jennifer had seen Missy in just about every state of dress or undress possible and Missy trusted Jennifer to not take pictures of her dishevelment and send them to her sisters. 

"Hey. You're sitting up again. Lay back down, I was serious about being cold. You're going to keep me warm. Oh, the Princess Bride. I love this movie."

"You could always get a blanket, you know." Despite her words Jennifer smiled and complied, laying down with open arms and beckoning Missy to her.

Missy smiled back and took up her position tucked against Jennifer's side, wedged between the back of the couch and her friend, facing the television. She snuggled close and lay her head on Jennifer's shoulder, feeling her friend's arms curl around her. She sighed in content. Jennifer always made the best pillow. Missy drifted into sleep in practically no time at all.

It wasn't so easy for Jennifer. She was entirely distracted by the girl now serving as her blanket. She could feel every breath that Missy took, feel the arm curled against her side and the other gently squeezing her waist, feel the slender leg thrown across her own. Having her here was making Jennifer's heart pound. It was also sending her into a frenzy of anxiety trying not to touch Missy in any way that could be misconstrued as more than friendly, but the girl was so damn tempting! For all her professing to being cold, Jennifer could feel the heat of Missy's body through the layers of their clothes. She felt the puff of Missy's breath ghosting across her chest. Her whole body felt electrified, hyper-sensitive to every movement of Missy's own, keenly aware of every place they were touching. It was driving her crazy. She hadn't thought it would be this difficult just to hold Missy, but she certainly wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. 

-------------------------

When Jennifer woke later in the morning she found they had somehow shifted in their sleep without either waking up. She didn't know how this could have happened, but she was spooning Missy now. Jennifer wondered at how perfectly Missy fit into the hollows of her body, how naturally she fit in her arms. Before she could get too much farther in her contemplation of their new position she felt Missy stir.

Missy made a slight sound of annoyance at being awake (she always did) but recovered well enough. She could feel the warm body at her back and the strong arm holding her by the waist. She frowned, for a moment wondering who it could be, but then remembered where she was and who it was behind her and smiled widely. "You awake?" Missy asked of her taller friend.

"Yeah." Was the low, husky reply. Then, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Missy shook her head at how sweet Jennifer was, offering her breakfast after she had basically invaded Jennifer's home and commandeered her body to serve as a pillow for the night. "Nothing yet, so don't you dare move. I'm comfortable."

Jennifer smiled. At least she knew that Missy liked to be held, and she didn't mind if it was Jennifer doing the holding. She pulled in a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, "Me too."

Missy smiled, her friend really was too sweet sometimes. "Thanks."

Jennifer's brow furrowed, "For what?"

Missy shrugged as well as she could from her position "For being you, and caring about me."

Jennifer chuckled, "Anytime, Missy. Anytime at all."

The tone of Jennifer's voice caught Missy's interest. That last bit was said wistfully, but there was a note of something much stronger there that Missy had to investigate. She rolled over, trusting Jennifer to keep her from falling off the couch (trust that was not misplaced as Jennifer kept a firm arm around Missy to prevent just such an accident). When she had completed the maneuver she was facing Jennifer, the movement having forced the other girl onto her back so now Missy lay on top with her arms curled beneath Jennifer's head in a cradling gesture.

"I mean it you know." Missy was insistent, looking down into Jennifer's eyes and seeing a thousand things in their depths.

Jennifer's reply was to smile and softly say "I know. I mean it, too." Jennifer's heart was pounding. The woman of her dreams was laying on top of her, gravity pressing her very firmly to Jennifer, touching from thighs to chests. Her breath came a little quicker, she could hear her pulse rushing in her ears and marveled that Missy didn't hear it too.

Missy smiled, knowing that Jennifer always meant what she said and said what she meant. "You're a sweetie." Missy bent her head to give Jennifer a thank-you kiss on the cheek.

Jennifer hadn't been expecting that move and turned her head to follow Missy's movement, accidentally making the kiss land on lips instead of cheek.

There was a moment of extreme stillness while both girls' minds tried to process all the feelings coursing through them.

Missy's eyes seemed to close of their own volition, and she savored the feel of Jennifer's mouth beneath her own. Smooth, warm lips. Heart poundingly, chest achingly sweet. She was in love.

Jennifer tried not to panic. She hadn't meant to do anything like this. But here she was, not pulling away because she'd be damned if she stopped the kiss she'd been waiting to happen for what felt like forever. She was too startled, she didn't even have time to close her eyes.

The kiss lasted for only a moment, but it was enough. 

Missy pulled back and looked thoughtfully at Jennifer. One of her hands moved from behind Jennifer's head, redistributing her weight to rest on her other arm. Missy brought her freed hand around Jennifer's neck, dragging it along her skin to watch the effect it had on the brunette (and liking it), pulling it up to cup the stunned girl's cheek, thumb running along her bottom lip. Jennifer shuddered at the contact.

Missy startled Jennifer by speaking, "No more nights like that for me."

"Huh?" Jennifer was not at her most articulate at the moment, her brain having stalled while Missy's nails had lightly scratched at the skin of her neck.

"I'm not going out like that anymore. No more nameless boys and getting drunk."

Jennifer was confused at this turn of events and she wasn't at all sure of what was going on. "What? Why not?"

Missy smiled gently down at the beautiful brunette and ran her thumb along Jennifer's lips again, "Because I found what I was looking for." She bent and kissed Jennifer again.

After the kiss Jennifer had to ask, "And what was it you were looking for?"

Missy dropped a light peck on Jennifer's lips and smiled hugely before replying, "Something spectacular." She claimed Jennifer's lips in a shockingly sweet and passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"Oh." Was all the reply Jennifer could make, lost in a haze of confusion and arousal, when Missy broke the kiss.

"You're mine now, Jennifer Mosley." Missy declared. She would receive no argument from Jennifer. "Now, what are you going to make me for breakfast?"

Jennifer laughed, "Whatever you want Missy. Whatever you want."

Missy nodded her approval, knowing that Jennifer's words had just become the theme of their romantic relationship, which was all right because all that Missy wanted was Jennifer to be hers forever, and she always got what she wanted.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: There we have it. A one shot to warm up my writing skills for spring break. I hope you liked it.


End file.
